voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Early Dawn
The Early Dawn, known in development as Project Early Dawn and Project White Dawn, was a major event which occurred at the end of Voltz Wars Season Three, destroying FMB and FND entirely and destroying their alliance in the process. Project Early Dawn The project which would, one day, bring about The Early Dawn was started by _Ricochet much earlier. Ricochet, believing that FnD might betray them, or that some other faction would try and destroy them, began making plans for a missile defense system that would destroy any attackers who fired missiles at FMB's Export. Once completed, Ricochet had a radar system that picked up missile launches and would launch Anti-matter Missiles around the world (including at FnD). FnD's Missile Defense System Similar to FMB's Early Dawn project, FnD created a missile defense system outside of FMB's Export. They would use the system only if FMB would betray and attack them, but it was still set up and armed with Cluster Nuke Missiles primed for attack. It was the distrust and secret buildup of weapons of mass destruction that paved the way for Edd2012 to destroy both sides. Ricochet Finds the Pork of Deceit The spark that started the Early Dawn began when FunkMasterBlast left Ricochet alone for a while, leaving for a trip. With Funk gone, Ricochet ended up finding a Porkcrux, the Pork of Deceit. Ricochet attempted to bring the Porkcrux to D_2the_avid, but was corrupted by its power. After FunkMasterBlast returned, it was already too late for Ricochet, as the Porkcrux had corrupted his soul. Before Funk was able to realize was was going on Ricochet launched the Early Dawn Missiles around the world, and mostly at FnD. Porkochet When FunkMasterBlast attempted to stop Ricochet and take the Porkcrux away, Ricochet ate the Porkcrux and was transformed into a super strong pork shooting monster, Porkochet. As Porkochet, Rich attacked and attempted to kill Funk, but Funk prevailed and killed the monster that was once his friend. After killing Porkochet, the Pork of Deceit exploded from the monster's body. Using a protective hazmat suit, Funk tried to bring the Porkcrux to David to be destroyed. FnD's Retaliation While FunkMasterBlast was fighting Porkochet, Finbarhawkes and David were in their base. When they started hearing sirens they teleported outside, just in time to avoid getting hit by an Anti-matter Missile launched by the Pork-controlled Ricochet. More missiles rained down and obliterated their base, along with much of the world around them. Not knowing of the true reasons behind the attack, the furious FnD headed straight for their Missile Defense System to fire back at the "traitorous" FMB. As they headed for their missiles, the met FunkMasterBlast. Before he could explain the situation, Finbar shot and killed him, seeing Funk as an enemy. FnD then found the Porkcrux on Funk's body, mistakenly thinking it meant they were working with Edd. FnD got to their missiles and fired back at FMB's Export with nukes. The port's AA Turrets took out the missiles, so FnD proceeded to bomb it themselves with Nuclear Explosives, manually setting them off. Aftermath After obliterating FMB's Export and seeing the entire world destroyed by Anti-matter Missiles, FnD, with nothing left to stay for, ran off on foot to try and find a more peaceful world. As the Early Dawn was commencing, Jermaine executed order 19, launching David's Secret Project into space. While launching, the project was hit by a missile and was almost entirely destroyed, although Jermaine was able to save some of it and land it in season four. FunkMasterBlast re spawned, and, seeing equally less reason to stay, got in his recently repaired submarine and took off away from their current world. The misunderstandings of the event made FMB and FnD bitter enemies in Voltz Wars: Season Four and diverted their attention from the real enemy, Edd. Project DNAB Although after Ricochet's Project Early Dawn destroyed the world FunkMasterBlast banned FMB's usage of antimatter, D_2the_avid has been working on a similar project. Showing disturbing parallels to Project Early Dawn, Project Definitely Not Bad or Project DNAB may spell certain doom if not restricted. Category:Event Category:Projects and Operations